daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuki Yume
1= |-| 2= A young girl who inspired by Yamamoto Sayuri to become an idol. She is a student at Dream Star Academy and is a cute type idol, who's preferred brand is Cinderella Dream which is a brand created by herself when she was in Paris. She is also the muse of the brand. She is now an exchange student at Daybreak Academy. Her first appearance is in Episode 1. Bio Appearance Yume has big grey eyes with several lashes and long, persimmon hair. It is very curly and mostly pulled back with her ear-length bangs split at the centre of the forehead. She has random sections of hair braided, including one behind the left ear, a thicker braid behind the right, and across the top of her head. She wears a grey-lavender headband with a ribbon hanging from each end. Personality Yume is a girl that adored by everyone but can be air-head sometimes. She is usually a very hard working girl and will do her best to get a dance movements right or when she is practising a new appeal. Yume is very friendly so she normally can make friends very easily. Background Yume's father is Japanese and mother is French. Yume is highly trained in designing. She went to the most famous fashion school in Paris. One summer, when a top idol from Japan come to Paris for a world tour. Her friend Kosai Himesato made Yume come with her to the concert and suddenly she fell in love the singing and dancing. Then Yume talked her parent into coming to Japan and become an idol and they agree! Then Kosai agrees too. They study in Dream Star Academy and currently is an exchange student at Daybreak Academy. Relationships First Years * Suzuki Hayami - Her younger sister. Second Years * Suitaka Nanami - Meet through Saki since they are roommates. * Aohoshi Kirara - Roommate * Himesato Kosai - Children-hood friend. * Kawasaki Saki - Met each other on the aeroplane ride and quickly became friends. Idol Activities Skills * Learn ballet since 3 years old. ** Study in the Paris Opera Ballet School for 4 years. ** Gold Medalist for 2 years, Silver Medalist for 2 years at YAGP * Play the violin and the piano * Been in a top designer school for 4 years. **And have always been the top 5 in the school. Aura Blue sparkles and lace circle around Yume in the beginning of the song and when it gets to the climax of the song it will change to a bigger field of blue sparkles and then glass slippers will appear with pastel purple colour flower. Class * Singing * Acting * Dancing Etymology Suzuki '(鈴木) '''Suzu '(鈴) mean bell and 'Ki '(木) mean tree or wood '''Yume (ゆめ) mean dream. Trivia * Dorm Room - Cute Room B * Favourite Food: Desserts ** Especially Dark Chocolate and Mint. * Least Favourite Food: Papaya * Favourite Flower: Dream Come True Rose * Height: 166cm * Weight: 44.7 kg * Zodiac sign: Aquarius * Category:User:Yumesuzuki Category:Cute Idols Category:Top Designer Category:Muse Category:Characters Category:Mélodie Category:Students Category:Middle School Category:Exchange Student Category:Daybreak Academy Category:Aurora Singing Course Category:Eclipse Acting Course Category:Solar Dancing Course Category:Idols